Cadillac Blues
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: [RemusOC] Remus, James et Sirius partent avec Drew et Liz aux States, pour un road trip...
1. Prologue

**_Amis du jour, bonjour !_**

**_Voici une petite fic, dont je vous mets tous les chapitres en une seule fois, étant donné que je pars demain en vacances, donc tant qu'à faire..._**

**_Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, James, l'univers de HP appartient à JKR. Andréa Knight (Drew) ainsi que Liz sont à Amandiine._**

**_Enjoy ! ; )_**

-"Mumus?"

-"Sirius, je lis."

-"Allez, s'il te plait!"

-"Non, Sirius."

-"Remuuuuus!"

-"Je ne jouerai pas avec toi à donner une forme aux nuages, non."

-"Mais James dort!"

-"Demande aux filles."

Sirius soupira longuement et se retourna dans son fauteuil, boudeur. Remus roula les yeux et reprit attentivement sa lecture.

_On the plane step up with both my feet_

_Riding in seat number 3 on a flight to NYC_

_Got my bean in a coffee cup next to my seat_

_Catch the view and another good book to read_

Dans un avion, direction New York City, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Andréa Knight et Liz Potter étaient parés pour un mois de vacances de folie. Ils avaient loué une voiture sur place et pris quelques vêtements de rechange, tout simplement. Le but étant de faire un maximum de kilomètres en voiture, en s'arrêtant dans des motels quand ils ne dormiraient pas dans la voiture.

James, assis à côté de Sirius, dormait paisiblement, inébranlable face aux différentes feintes de son voisin pour le réveiller.

Sirius, lui, boudait. Il était excité comme une puce d'être dans un "engin volant moldu" et ne tenait pas en place. Mais comme personne ne voulait jouer avec lui…

Remus… lisait, eh oui. Le Remus Lupin ne voyage jamais sans livre. Les cheveux attachés pour ne pas jamais le gêner dans sa lecture, bien installé dans son fauteuil.

Liz, la cousine de James, et Drew, sa meilleure amie, papotaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, assises en face de Remus.

Lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse annonça que l'avion allait enfin atterrir, Sirius sortit instantanément de sa bouderie, réveillant James brusquement.

-"On arrive! On arrive!"

-"Oui Paddy j'ai entendu…" marmonna un James endormi, s'étirant longuement.

.oOo.

-"Elle est géniale cette voiture!! Je peux conduire?!"

-"N'y compte pas, Sirius…" lui répondit d'un air las Remus, les clés en mains, ouvrant les portes.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que tu n'as pas le permis?"

-"Et alors? Je conduis ma moto!"

-"Oui mais ça ne se conduit pas pareil. Monte!"

Sirius soupira et monta à l'arrière du mini van, à côté de Liz.

-"Et d'abord pourquoi c'est toi qui conduit Moony?"

-"Parce que James est encore dans le pâté, que Liz ne sait pas conduire, que Drew est trop jeune, et que tu n'as pas ton permis."

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que Remus mettait le contact. James, assis à côté, alluma la radio.

_I love rock'n roll!_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock'n roll!_

_So put another dime and dance with me!_

-"AW!!" reprirent en choeur les trois installés à l'arrière, avant d'éclater de rire.

Remus sourit légèrement, amusé, et s'engagea sur la route.

-"AMERIQUE, NOUS VOILA!!" hurla Sirius, ayant déjà oublié qu'il boudait.

-"Pauvre Amérique…" marmonna Remus, amusé.

-"Rabat-joie."

-"Pour te servir, Mister Patmol." Répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro.

-"A droite!! A droite!!" s'écria Liz.

-"Bien, à droite, Miss Potter!"

Amusé, Remus suivit à la lettre les directives de Liz, qui avait une carte sous les yeux. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur une autoroute, puis sur une route poussiéreuse, sans aucune habitation alentour.

-"Yeah, ça c'est l'Amérique!" s'exclama Sirius.

-"On se croirait dans un de ces films moldus!" dit James, bien réveillé, regardant le paysage défilé.

-"BOOOOOORN IN THE USA!! I WAS BOOOORN IN THE USA!!" se mit à hurler Sirius sans prendre garde aux grimaces des autres, avant que James ne lui lance un silencio.

-"Mes oreilles te remercient, mon cher James." Dit Remus avec un soupir de soulagement.

-"Oooh regardez!!" s'écria Drew en désignant le paysage à droite. "Le coucher de soleil!"

-"Déjà?" demande James en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Décalage horaire, Cornedrue."

-"Oh."

Remus gara la voiture sur le bas côté et tout le monde en descendit. James eut la bonne âme de rendre sa voix à Sirius, qui resta pourtant muet devant le spectacle.

-"Waw…" souffla Liz.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, adossés au mini van, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaissent complètement.

-"Allez, on est repartis, je prends le volant!" déclara James.

-"Je passe devant!" s'exclama rapidement Sirius en s'engouffrant dans le véhicule.

Les filles remontèrent à l'arrière, suivies de Remus, qui prit place à côté de Drew. Ils décidèrent de se passer d'un motel pour cette nuit, Remus et James se relaieraient pour conduire pendant que l'autre dormira.

Tandis que James apprenait les rudiments de la conduite à Sirius, Drew et Remus commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, alors que Liz s'endormait déjà, fatiguée du voyage. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, tous les deux. Ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités, à Poudlard.

Au bout de deux longues heures de discussion, ils entendirent Sirius murmurer à James, cependant assez fort pour qu'ils puissent entendre.

-"Hey, regarde Corny, Mumus qui drague…"

Le dit Mumus roula les yeux. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser." Dit-il d'un ton courtois à Drew. Elle le regarda, amusée, tandis qu'il décochait une tape derrière la tête de Sirius, avant de se retourner vers elle. "Nous disions?"

.oOo.

**_Note: Les premières paroles en italique viennent de la chanson Penny and Me, par Hanson ( je vous conseille par ailleurs d'aller sur leur site, hanson point net :p), et la deuxième c'est I Love Rock'n Roll de Joan Jett._**


	2. Chapitre Un

Lorsque Drew se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, se contentant d'écouter un des garçons chanter – Remus pour ce qu'elle put reconnaître.

_Third boxcar, midnight train_

_Destination...Bangor, Maine._

_Old worn out clothes and shoes,_

_I don't pay no union dues,_

_I smoke old stogies I have found_

_Short, but not too big around_

_I'm a man of means by no means_

_King of the road!_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa, s'apercevant qu'elle avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de James qui dormait, lui. De l'autre côté, Liz dormait à poings fermés, recroquevillée contre la portière. Sirius, assis à l'avant, dormait aussi.

-"Tiens, de la vie à l'arrière…" dit doucement Remus en regardant Drew dans le rétro, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Drew s'étira et sourit à Remus. "Bonjour…" dit-elle aussi doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. "T'as pas sommeil?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur la route. "Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. J'ai dormi quatre heures tout à l'heure."

-"Les autres dorment depuis longtemps?"

-"Liz dort depuis qu'on a commencé à discuté tout à l'heure." Dit Remus, amusé. "James dort depuis trois heures et Sirius depuis deux."

Drew hocha la tête, s'étirant encore un peu. "Il est quelle heure?"

-"Tu poses toujours autant de questions au réveil?"demanda Remus en riant doucement, amusé.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en souriant. "Désolée."

-"Il est 9h." Répondit Remus en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro, souriant.

-"Tu chantais quoi avant que je commence à te poser des questions?" demanda-t-elle, amusée.

-"Ow… Une vieille chanson moldue…"

-"Tu continues?"

-"Non je ne crois pas non." Dit-il, amusé.

-"Allez Remus!"

Il roula les yeux, amusé, et reprit la chanson.

_I know every engineer on every train_

_All of their children, and all of their names_

_And every handout in every town_

_And every lock that ain't locked_

_When no one's around._

-"La ferme Remus…" marmonna Sirius, à peine réveillé.

Remus sourit, amusé, pas vexé le moins du monde, et jeta un coup d'œil à Drew dans le rétro. "Tu vois…"

-"Hey regarde! A gauche!"

Remus tourna les yeux vers la gauche, et haussa les sourcils en voyant le paysage. "Waw… On s'arrête?"

-"Oui oui! Arrête toi!"

Il se gara alors sur le côté de la route et allait pour descendre de la voiture, quand il entendit Drew.

-"Hem… je suis bloquée." Dit-elle en fronçant le nez, regardant ses deux voisins qui dormaient.

Amusé, Remus lui tendit la main. "Passe par là. Baisse-toi bien."

Drew mit sa main dans celle grande et chaude de Remus, et se leva de son siège, se pliant en deux pour ne pas toucher le plafond, et sortit de la voiture. Remus lâcha doucement sa main, la regardant un moment, puis se reprit et traversa la route avec elle pour aller dans la plaine de l'autre côté. Il s'assit dans l'herbe sèche, imité par Drew.

Il restèrent à parler pendant une bonne heure, parlant du voyage, des études, de Poudlard, de James, Sirius… Remus posait un regard différent sur Drew. Il ne l'avait toujours vu que comme la meilleure amie de la cousine de James, une cinquième année gentille et mignonne. Mais après lui avoir approfondit la conversation, il la voyait comme quelqu'un à part entière. Drew, une jolie jeune fille enthousiaste, drôle, qui a de la conversation.

-"Encore en train de draguer Moony?"

Le dénommé Moony roula les yeux. "Encore en train de délirer Paddy?"

Drew était plus amusée qu'agacée. C'est que ça ne lui déplairait pas que le beau Remus la drague…

-"Vous êtes tous réveillés?" demanda Remus en se levant.

Sirius s'étira longuement. "Nan, James dort encore et Liz émerge juste."

-"On repart?" demanda Drew.

Remus hocha la tête et repartit vers le mini van. Ils reprirent leurs places initiales et Remus mit le contact.

Ou du moins essaya.

-"Remus? Y'a un problème?" demanda Drew en se penchant vers l'avant.

-"Oui."

-"Et c'est…?" demanda Sirius, l'air vaguement inquiet.

-"Nous n'avons plus d'essence."

-"Quoi?!"

-"Pas la peine de paniquer Sirius."

-"Bien sûr que si il faut paniquer!! On est bloqués au milieu de nulle part!! Comment tu fais pour pas paniquer?!"

-"Le flegme britannique, tu connais?" dit Remus, amusé. "Il y a une station à deux kilomètres d'ici, on est passés devant tout à l'heure. Il suffit que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller chercher un bidon d'essence."

-"A deux kilomètres?! A pied?!"

-"Sirius, c'est pas si loin…"

-"Non mais att-"

-"Moi je veux bien!"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Drew. "Sûre?" demanda Remus.

-"Oui, j'aime bien marcher…" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et réfléchit un moment. "Je t'accompagne." Déclara-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

Sirius plissa un peu les yeux en regardant son pote sortir, se disant que si c'était lui qui s'était proposé pour y aller, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas accompagné.

Drew sourit et sortit à son tour du mini van, par l'avant.

Avant de partir, Remus passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte de la portière du côté de Sirius. "Pas de bêtise."

-"Comme si c'était mon genre…" marmonna Sirius.

Remus haussa simplement les sourcils puis alla rejoindre Drew, et se mirent en route.

-"Qu'est-ce que Sirius pourrait faire comme bêtise?" demanda Drew, amusée.

-"Oh… à vrai dire j'en sais rien." Répondit Remus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Il n'avait peut-être même pas l'intention d'en faire. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, avec lui." Dit-il en secouant la tête, amusé.

-"Alors, on va où une fois qu'on aura de l'essence?"

-"Hmm…" Remus fit une moue pensive. "Je pense qu'on va traverser la Pennsylvanie pour aller dans l'Ohio… On s'arrêterait à Cleveland. Après on pourrait passer dans l'Indiana, à Louisville… Et ensuite remonter dans Wisconsin, aller à Milwaukee… "

Ils avançaient tranquillement, discutant, sans qu'il n'y ai aucun blanc, chacun trouvant toujours un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Remus appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de Drew. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Passer du temps avec elle…

Au bout d'une petite heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à la station service. Ils firent un tour dans la boutique, prenant leur temps.

-"On prend à manger?" demanda Drew en allant vers le rayon des sandwiches.

-"Bonne idée, oui. A boire aussi." Drew le regarda en haussant un sourcil, amusée. "De l'eau, je voulais dire." Répliqua Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Ils prirent à boire et à manger pour tous, un bidon d'essence, et repartirent vers le mini van. Ils reprirent le cours de leur conversation, et c'est une heure plus tard qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Amis qui les attendaient impatiemment.

-"Ah c'est pas trop tôt! Vous en avez mis du temps!" s'exclama Sirius.

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Parce que tu aurais été plus vite?" Il rangea la nourriture dans le coffre puis prit le bidon d'essence.

-"Vous avez fait quoi en route?" demanda Sirius avec un air suggestif.

Les joues de Remus prirent une légère teinte rosée et il fusilla Sirius du regard.

-"Tu sais le faire Moony?" demanda James en regardant Remus enlever le cache du réservoir.

-"Oui, c'est pas difficile. Mais tiens moi ça." Il enleva sa chemise pour être sûr de ne pas mettre de l'essence dessus, restant en débardeur blanc, et la donna à James. Il remplit le réservoir jusqu'à vider le bidon et le déposa par terre.

Drew n'avait pas quitté les bras de Remus des yeux depuis qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise. Ces bras… musclés comme il le fallait, ni trop, ni pas assez. Elle se plaisait aussi à deviner ce qui ce cachait sous ce débardeur légèrement moulant…

-"On est repartis!" dit Remus en remettant sa chemise.

_**.oOo.**_

_**Note: Les paroles en italique viennent de la chanson King of The Road, chantée par Rufus Wainwright et je ne sais plus qui, sur la BO de Brokeback Mountain.**_


	3. Chapitre Deux

-"_Welcome to the hotel California!! Such a lovely place!! _Allez avec moi!"

-"Sirius la ferme!"

-"_Plenty of room at the Hotel California!! Any time of year! You can find it here!"_

-"Sirius!!"

-"C'est de ta faute, James, c'est toi qui lui a offert cette compilation de chansons moldues."

-"J'aurais mieux fait de me pendre, ce jour-là."

-"_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Benz! She's got a lot of pretty pretty boys that she calls friends! How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat…_"

-"Remus tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!!"

Sirius, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui chante avec lui, reprit de plus belle, avec un Remus très amusé.

-"_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget! So I called up the captain, please bring me my wine! He said…_"

Alors que James plaquait sa main sur la bouche de Sirius, Remus éclata de rire. "Et après c'est moi le rabat-joie…"

Liz, très amusée, décida de reprendre le flambeau. "_Guess who just got back today? Them wild-eyed boys that had been away! Haven't changed, haven't much to say! But man, I still think them cats are crazy!!_"

-"_They were asking if you were around! How you was, where you could be found! Told them you were living downtown! __Driving all the old men crazy!_" reprit Remus, amusé, surtout par la tête de James.

-"_THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!! THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!!_" hurla plus que ne chanta Sirius.

James croisa les bras et se plongea dans une sorte de bouderie. Liz et Drew riaient, à l'arrière, avec lui, tandis que Sirius et Remus continuaient de chanter à tue-tête.

Au bout d'un moment, Liz indiqua un endroit pour s'arrêter et manger tranquillement. Remus gara la voiture et tous en descendirent. Ils prirent chacun un sandwich et allèrent s'installer dans l'herbe sèche.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de tout et de rien, de sujets légers, riant.

Remus, assis à côté de Drew, la regardait discrètement de temps à autre. Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétro quand il conduisait. Juste pour voir ses beaux yeux bleus et son visage.

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas été si discret que ça…

-"Remus?"

-"Hmm?" Remus tourna la tête vers James alors que les autres remontaient dans le mini van.

-"Elle te plait?"

Il ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre un teint rose. "De qui tu parles?"

James roula les yeux. "Peut-être que les autres sont aveugles mais pas moi. Et Sirius se doute certainement de quelque chose aussi." Remus se contenta d'hausser les épaules. "Tu vas faire quoi?"

-"Mais rien, je ne compte rien faire."

-"Remus…" dit James en soupirant. "Elle te plait, tu lui plais. Il est où le problème?" Il continua alors que Remus allait dire quelque chose. "Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du 'je suis un putain de lycan' parce que ça, elle le sait."

-"Ça n'empêche pas que j'en suis un."

-"Ça ne t'a pas empêcher de sortir avec d'autres filles. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et la séduire!"

-"Mais non enfin!"

-"Alors les gars, vous venez?" s'écria Liz du mini van.

-"On arrive." Dit Remus en allant vers le véhicule.

Il allait pour ouvrir la porte du conducteur, mais James l'en empêcha. "Laisse, je conduis, tu dois être fatigué." Dit-il avec un sourire qui sonnait faux aux yeux de Remus. Il regarda à l'arrière et soupira en voyant que la place de libre était à côté de Drew.

-"Faux frère." Marmonna-t-il avant de monter.

-"Non, au contraire." Dit James en prenant place derrière le volant.

-"Vous parliez de quoi?" demanda Liz.

-"De rien du tout." Marmonna encore Remus, boudeur.

.oOo.

Il aurait tué James. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires? Toute la journée, à chaque fois tout le monde descendait de voiture, et dès qu'ils remontaient, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que Remus se retrouve à côté de Drew.

Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il détestait quand James ou Sirius jouaient les entremetteurs.

Il discutait avec Drew pratiquement tout le temps, trouvant toujours quelque chose à dire.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Remus ne tarda pas à somnoler, pour finalement s'endormir. Il commençait à être fatigué, la pleine lune étant dans trois jours. Il angoissait à cette idée. Il savait qu'il serait dans une forêt et que les autres seraient en sécurité dans un motel, mais ça le terrifiait de savoir que le loup serait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit que le jour était levé. Il se redressa, rosissant en s'apercevant que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Drew. Il espérait vivement qu'il ne parlait pas dans son sommeil.

Drew, réveillée, lui sourit doucement, le trouvant encore plus adorable au réveil, se frottant les yeux. "Bonjour…"

-"Bjour…" répondit-il d'une voix endormie avec un petit sourire. "On est où?"

-"On vient de quitter la Pennsylvanie…" dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête et regarda les autres. Liz écoutait de la musique, son baladeur sur les oreilles, James conduisait et Sirius regardait la carte.

James jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro. "Réveillé Remus?"

-"Hmm…"

-"Tu peux conduire?"

-"Ouais, arrête toi, je prends le volant."

.oOo.


	4. Chapitre Trois

-"Il faut aller chercher Remus, James…"

-"Hmmm… j'arrive."

James émergea de son lit, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et suivit Sirius, déjà prêt, en dehors du motel.

-"Hey! Je peux venir?"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent et virent Drew, habillée, sur le pas de sa porte.

-"Drew…" hésita Sirius. "C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…"

-"S'il vous plait! Je veux l'aider…"

James soupira et finit par acquiescer. "Viens."

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à pied à la forêt la plus proche. Remus avait refusé net que James et Sirius soient avec lui pour cette pleine lune. Le loup risquait d'être plus énervé que jamais dans un endroit inconnu, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les blesser.

Drew retint un petit cri quand elle vit Remus, dans la forêt. Il était recroquevillé par terre, inconscient. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il ne restait presque plus rien de sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient embrouillés, des brindilles et de l'herbe entremêlés à l'intérieur. Elle ressentit un énorme pincement au cœur de le voir comme ça.

James et Sirius le prirent délicatement dans leur bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Drew ne quittait pas Remus des yeux, impressionnée devant les plaies qui ornaient son torse. Elle avait mal pour lui.

-"C'est toujours comme ça?" murmura-t-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, normalement il est conscient et moins blessé que ça, quand on est avec lui."

-"Il a dû en baver cette nuit." Dit James, regardant son ami inconscient, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Arrivés dans la chambre des garçons, James et Sirius déposèrent Remus sur un lit, doucement. Ils lui enlevèrent les lambeaux de sa chemise, délicatement, fronçant le nez en voyant les plaies. James alla chercher la pharmacie, puis s'occupa avec application de soigner les blessures.

Une fois fini, il se redressa. "Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. En espérant qu'il ne se soit rien cassé…"

-"Je vais rester ici." Dit Drew, inquiète pour Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Bien. On va aller acheter de quoi manger pour aujourd'hui."

Il quitta la pièce avec James, et Drew alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui où était allongé Remus, toujours inconscient.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, le cœur toujours serré de le voir comme ça. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il était si gentil, si doux, si compréhensif, intelligent… Elle se leva et alla doucement s'asseoir au bord de son lit, et commença à enlever délicatement les brindilles qui étaient dans ses cheveux.

Remus bougea un peu, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Hmm…"

-"Remus…" murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. "D-drew?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit doucement. "Oui, c'est moi…"

Il porta une main à sa tête, les sourcils toujours froncés. "Sirius et James?"

-"Ils sont partis chercher à manger." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "James a soigné tes blessures avant de partir."

Remus hocha un peu la tête et tenta de se redresser, mais grimaça et décida de rester allonger, ses muscles le faisant souffrir. Il soupira longuement et referma les yeux.

-"Ça va Remus? T'as besoin de rien?"

Il secoua la tête, touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. "Non, merci…" Sentant qu'elle touchait ses cheveux, il fronça un peu les sourcils. "Tu fais quoi?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "T'as des brindilles dans les cheveux…"

Il esquissa un léger sourire. "Merci de les enlever…"

-"Je t'en prie!" dit-elle en souriant.

.oOo.

A l'arrière de la voiture, Remus dormait, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Drew. Elle ne bougeait pas, de peur de le réveiller. Il dormit presque toute la journée, ne se réveillant que quelques minutes de temps en temps. Quand vint le soir, ils arrivèrent sur Cleveland. James décida de s'arrêter à nouveau dans un motel pour la nuit, estimant que Remus avait bien le droit à un bon lit après la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé.

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant pas cher, et allèrent ensuite directement se coucher, tous fatigués.

Cependant, vers deux heures du matin, Remus quitta silencieusement la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius et James pour aller dehors. Il s'accouda au balcon, et regarda le ciel.

-"Tu ne dors pas?"

Il sursauta un peu, surpris, se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drew. "Toi non plus apparemment…" dit-il en souriant légèrement après s'être reculé un peu, les joues roses.

-"Non, j'ai pas mal dormi aujourd'hui…" lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-"Moi j'ai fait que ça."

-"Tu te sens mieux?"

-"Oui, beaucoup mieux…" Il lui sourit doucement, reconnaissant qu'elle soit aussi gentille et prévenante avec lui.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de retourner profiter de quelques dernières petites heures de repos avant de reprendre la route.

Remus ne dormit pourtant pas. Il resta allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Peut-être que James avait raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait tenter sa chance avec Drew. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer…

Alors il se décida. Il essayerait de tenter sa chance. En douceur, bien évidemment. Pas question de l'embrasser comme ça à la première occasion. Première étape, continuer de discuter fréquemment avec elle. Deuxième étape, chercher des signes encourageants de sa part.

.oOo.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Une semaine et demie était passée. Pratiquement la moitié du voyage. Ils venaient de rentrer dans le Wyoming, destination Sheridan. Remus conduisait, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil –cependant discrets – à Drew, qui discutait derrière avec Sirius et Liz.

-"Remus, t'attends quoi?" demanda James en murmurant, penché vers lui.

-"Tais-toi!!" chuchota Remus en vérifiant dans le rétro que Drew n'entendait pas.

James soupira. "Ecoute, ça fait déjà une semaine et demi qu'on est partis. Il faudrait que tu te bouge, mon vieux!"

-"Y'a rien qui presse…" marmonna le jeune homme blond.

-"Si, parce que tu vas reporter ça tous les jours, et qu'à la fin du mois, t'en seras toujours au même point."

Remus soupira. Il savait que James avait raison. "Je… je sais pas comment m'y prendre."

-"T'as jamais eu à draguer une fille ou quoi?"

-"Bah… non…"

-"Oh la. Je vois." James parut pensif un moment. "Si ça se trouve elle est déjà séduite. Faut juste que tu fasses le premier pas."

-"Non."

-"Mais pourquoi t'es aussi buté, bon sang? T'as rien à perdre dans cette histoire. C'est tout ou rien."

-"James, je-"

-"Non, Remus. Ça fait des mois que t'es seul! Pense à toi! T'aimerais pas avoir une fille à câliner? A embrasser? T'aimerais pas de la douceur et de la tendresse? Regarde Drew et dis-moi que tu ne rêves pas de la prendre dans tes bras."

Avec un soupir, Remus regarda dans le rétro. Drew riait à une blague de Sirius. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement naturelle… Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et James eut un sourire triomphant.

-"Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, fonce."

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi?" gémit James.

-"Parce que… à la fin de la semaine c'est la nouvelle lune. Et si on… si on est… ensemble, ce soir-là… enfin, vaut mieux pas."

James fronça le nez. "Pas faux. Alors attend la semaine prochaine."

Remus hocha la tête. "Mais ne te m-" Il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit suspect dans le moteur. "C'est quoi ce truc?"

-"Je sais pas mais c'est pas rassurant."

-"Je vais m'arrêter."

Remus gara le mini van sur le bord de la route et descendit rapidement. Il ouvrit le capot et s'écarta prestement. De la fumée en sortait, et il toussa, se reculant. Les autres sortirent, les yeux grand ouvert.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!"

-"On est en panne?!"

-"Je sais pas, je sais pas!" Remus soupira. "Je vais regarder…"

-"T'es fort en mécanique, Rem's?" demanda James en haussant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je devais toujours réparer la voiture de ma mère, elle était en piteux état." Il enleva sa chemise, restant en débardeur blanc. "C'est parti." Il attendit que la fumée se soit dissipée, puis se mit au travail, sous le capot.

Il resta une bonne heure comme ça, essuyant de temps à autre ses mains pleines de cambouis sur son jean ou son débardeur. Drew, assise à quelques pas de lui, n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle le voyait de profil. Il avait attaché ses cheveux négligemment, courbé, ses fesses mises en évidence. La chaleur qu'il devait faire sous le capot en plus du soleil qui tapait le faisait transpirer, collant son débardeur à sa peau, faisant encore plus ressortir ses pectoraux. Les muscles de ses bras luisaient.

Liz essaya bien de parler à Drew, mais c'était peine perdue. Le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Drew était… 'hot'. Elle se serait cru dans ces séries américaines où le beau gosse du quartier crâne en faisant de la mécanique. Sauf que là, Remus ne crânait pas du tout, ce qui ajoutait une touche de 'adorable' au 'hot'.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa, ferma le capot, alla mettre le contact et revint vers eux, souriant. "Réparé."

Il fut acclamés à grands cris par Sirius et James, ravis de pouvoir reprendre la route.

-"Change de t-shirt Moony!" dit Sirius en désignant les tâches de cambouis sur celui qu'il portait.

-"Hem…" Les joues de Remus prirent une légère teinte rosée en s'imaginant enlever son t-shirt devant Drew. "Ouais…"

Sirius lui balança un t-shirt blanc propre qu'il venait d'extirper de sa valise. Remus l'attrapa, le coinça entre ses jambes pendant qu'il enlevait l'autre.

Drew eut le malheur de tourner la tête vers lui à cet instant précis. Elle eut de mal à garder un air naturel en voyant le torse finement musclé de Remus, bien que parsemés de cicatrices. Mais il enfila rapidement le t-shirt propre et monta dans le mini van.

.oOo.

-"_Hey! When I'm making my movie, baby! You keep saying all my lines!_"

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problèmes, Remus ayant parfaitement résolu le problème du moteur.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il fallait _absolument _qu'il se change les idées. Se concentrer sur quelque chose de… désagréable.

Remus soupira. Il détestait la nouvelle lune. Il se sentait tellement… pas lui-même.

Il regardait Drew, en face de lui, alors qu'ils étaient dans un bar, dans les environs de Salt Lake City. Et plus il la regardait, plus il voulait l'embrasser. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est qu'il savait très bien qu'il en serait capable, dans son état. L'embrasser comme ça, sans rien dire. Et encore, si ce n'était que des baisers qu'il voulait…

Il se frappait mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là…

Il se leva de la table. "Je… je me sens pas trop bien. Je vais aller dans la chambre."

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as Moony?" demanda Sirius, le suivant des yeux. Un haussement de sourcils de la part de Remus lui fit rapidement comprendre. "Ow… Repose-toi."

Sirius et James étaient au courant de l'état de Remus les soirs de nouvelle lune, pour l'avoir emmené en boîte une fois un de ces soirs. Joueur, séducteur, perdant toute timidité. Ce n'est pas Remus.

Remus monta rapidement à la chambre qu'ils avaient loué dans le bar. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira longuement. Il resta de longues minutes à regarder le plafond, puis prit un bouquin dans son sac et entreprit sa lecture, pour se changer les idées.

Au bout de dix minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il fixait toujours la même ligne, pensant à Drew, encore et toujours.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis. Ils en étaient à la moitié du voyage, jamais il n'arriverait à aborder Drew.

Il referma son bouquin au moment même où quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-"Entrez…"

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant Drew entrer dans la chambre. _Oh non non… pas Drew dans une chambre seule avec moi… non…_

-"Tout va bien Remus?" demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

-"Ou-oui, ça va… je t'assure… juste besoin de calme… Merci…"

-"Bon… Tu veux quelque chose?"

_Toi… toi… Remus!!_ Il secoua la tête, assis sur son lit. "Non, c'est gentil…"

Elle lui sourit légèrement et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. "Je me demandais quelque chose…"

_Non, non, Drew va-t'en!_

-"Oui…?"

-"Eh bien… ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors?" lui demanda-t-elle, souriant légèrement.

_Oooh oui… Non! Non! _"Oh… hem… j'aurais bien voulu mais… je suis fatigué là… je… je crois que je vais dormir."

Ce qui était bien évidemment un pur mensonge, Remus n'arrivait jamais à dormir les nuits de nouvelle lune.

-"Oh…"

Il eut le cœur serré de voir la mine déçue de Drew. Apparemment elle avait quelque chose à lui dire…

-"Désolé…"

Elle hocha un peu la tête et se leva. "C'est pas grave… bonne nuit." Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, dans la voiture, Remus, assis à côté de Drew, ressentait comme une légère tension entre eux. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil, mais elle ne le regardait pas, ne lui souriait pas comme d'habitude, elle ne parlait pas.

Lors d'une pause au bord de la route, Remus prit Liz à part.

-"Drew m'en veut pour quelque chose?"

-"Oh… non, rien…" dit la jeune fille d'un ton évasif.

Remus haussa les sourcils, pas dupe. "Liz. Dis-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai fait quelque chose?"

Elle soupira. "Bon. Hier soir… quand elle venue te voir… elle pensait te parler de… quelque chose. Et tu lui a dit que tu étais fatigué, que t'allais dormir."

Il hocha la tête. "Oui… elle l'a mal pris?"

Liz fronça le nez. "James venait de dire que tu ne pouvais jamais dormir les soirs de nouvelle lune."

-"Oh non…" Remus se passa une main sur le visage. "Donc elle a cru que je la rembarrais?"

-"C'était pas le cas?"

-"Non! Enfin… non…"

-"Tu devrais lui parler."

Remus hocha la tête. "Oui… t'as raison… je lui parlerai."

-"Bien." Liz lui sourit légèrement et retourna vers les autres.

Il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire? Qu'il l'avait rembarrée parce qu'autrement il lui sautait dessus?

Il ne dit rien à Drew du reste de la journée, se torturant l'esprit pour trouver comment lui expliquer son comportement de la veille.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner le soir qu'il se décida. Il la retint doucement par le poignet alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le snack. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-"Je… je peux te parler?"

Elle le regarda un moment et hocha la tête. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire et entrèrent, les laissant dehors. Remus l'entraîna un peu plus loin, et relâcha doucement son poignet.

-"Hem… je suis désolé pour hier soir."

Drew soupira légèrement. Elle sentait que Remus avait deviné ce qu'elle voulait lui dire hier, et s'attendait à un 'On est amis Drew, ça n'ira pas plus loin.'.

-"Je n'étais pas fatigué."

-"Je sais."

-"Et ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec toi. C'est juste que… il ne _fallait pas_ que je passe du temps avec toi."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ça?"

-"Parce que… " Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira. "Parce que je ne suis pas… vraiment… moi-même, les soirs de nouvelle lune. Je… la partie… comment dire… bestiale… de mon être a tendance à… prendre le dessus." Avoua-t-il tant bien que mal, les joues roses, espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle resta à le regarder un moment, enregistrant l'information. "Ow…"

-"Désolé…"

-"Non… je comprends mieux…"

Il hésita un moment, puis demanda. "Tu… voulais me dire quelque chose hier soir?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je… non, c'était rien…" Elle avait pris confiance en elle hier soir, mais maintenant…

-"Tu es sûre?"

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-"Ow…" Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Bon alors… ça va être à moi de parler…"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise.

-"Voilà… tu… enfin, je… Oooh je suis nul…" Il se passa une main sur le visage, à la limite de se décourager.

-"Dis-moi…" dit-elle doucement.

Il prit une grande inspiration. "Tu me plais. Beaucoup." Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se contentait de fixer un bracelet à son poignet. Un long silence passa, où il ne vit pas le grand sourire de Drew.

-"C'est tout?"

Il releva les yeux vers elle. "Comment ça c'est tout?" Il avait déjà eu du mal à dire ça!

Elle souriait toujours. "T'as mis plus d'une semaine à dire ça!"

-"Ah parce que t'étais au courant aussi…?" Il fronça le nez.

-"Oui…" Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trop sourire.

Il rosit légèrement, embarrassé de s'être très certainement ridiculisé.

-"Alors?" dit-elle, le regardant.

-"Alors…?" dit-il à son tour, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-"Alors tu l'embrasses, oui ou merde?"

Remus et Drew se retournèrent brusquement et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant leurs trois amis derrière eux, de grands sourires sur le visage.

-"Il était temps!" Dit Liz, les yeux pétillants.

-"Tu me dois £10 Paddy!" s'écria James.

Remus haussa un sourcil. "Vous avez fait des paris?"

-"Ouais, j'avais parié que tu arriverais à embrasser Drew avant la fin du mois!"

-"Nan attends! Il l'a pas embrassé encore!"

-"Remus, allez!"

Le jeune homme roula les yeux, amusé. "J'en reviens pas, vous avez parié… Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là?"

-"Embrasse-la on t'a dit!"

-"Mais…" Remus fit une moue et se tourna vers Drew qui le regardait avec un sourire. "Bon…"

Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment, faisant abstraction des autres qui étaient à quelques pas. Il posa une main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis il approcha son visage du sien, lentement, frôlant d'abord ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, doucement, tendrement.

Drew sourit légèrement en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes –enfin! – et passa ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il passait son autre bras dans son dos.

Des applaudissements accueillirent leur baiser, et Remus sourit en se détachant des lèvres de Drew.

-"J'ai la dalle." Dit Sirius après un moment.

-"Tu as toujours faim Sirius." Rétorqua Remus.

-"Non c'est faux!"

Un bras autour des épaules de Drew, son bras à elle autour de la taille de Remus, ils rejoignirent le snack avec leurs amis.

**THE END**


End file.
